Amor y amistad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots independientes sobre Sora, Yamato y el Sorato.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor y amistad**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Valor**

* * *

**Sumary:** Sora es la portadora del emblema del amor, pero este necesita de valor para brillar.

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que Sora sentía que ella no merecía ser la portadora del emblema del amor. La primera vez que se sintió de ese modo fue cuando recibió su emblema. Sintiéndose incapaz de cargar con todo lo que implicaba decidió apartarse, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerse a un lado y terminó ayudando a sus amigos desde la distancia. Gracias a Piyomon pudo deshacerse de esos sentimientos y lograr hacer que su emblema brillara.

En ese momento se sentía nuevamente como la niña asustada que quería huir de todos sus problemas y que se sentía indigna de cargar con el emblema del amor. No porque se sintiera incapaz de amar, estaba más que consciente de lo que sentía, sino porque no sabía cómo convertir sus sentimientos en palabras.

Estaba enamorada de Yamato. No tenía sentido y no tenía fuerzas para negarlo. Después de varias noches en vela llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil negarlo. Lo que sentía por él era más que amistad o un enamoramiento juvenil. El futuro le parecía incierto, ni siquiera sabía que carrera deseaba estudiar o lo que sería de ella, pero en sus pensamientos siempre había una constante y era Yamato. Ella tan solo deseaba poder tenerlo a su lado.

El problema era que no sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos o peor aún, si debería hacerlo. Su corazón dolía al pensar en lo que pasaría si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Podía acostumbrarse a estar a su lado solo como una amiga, pero no a que él la alejara para siempre por considerar que su amistad se había arruinado de manera irremediable.

—Yamato nunca te odiaría —le dijo Piyomon, era la única con la que había hablado acerca de lo que sentía por Yamato.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, es imposible odiarte.

—Gracias, Piyomon.

Sora acarició la cabeza de su camarada. Tenerla a su lado, en esa época tan especial, significaba mucho para ella —. ¡Le prepararé unas galletas! —agregó con una determinación que no sentía

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No, Piyomon. Lo siento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

—Entiendo ¡ánimo, Sora! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Sora dedicó el resto de la tarde a preparar galletas. Todas las que preparó tenían un buen sabor, pero ninguna lograba convencerla. Mentalmente se dijo que era porque deseaban que fueran perfectas, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta. Pese a su decisión seguía careciendo del valor para declararse.

Trató de no pensar en ello y enfocarse en las galletas. Logró obtener el resultado esperado y se preparó para ir al concierto de Yamato. Durante todo el camino y durante el concierto se mantuvo repitiendo que ese era el momento adecuado para hablarle de sus sentimientos y de lo mucho que se arrepentiría si no hacía nada. Funcionó, o al menos así fue hasta que se encontró frente al camerino de Yamato. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpear la puerta, pero no se animaba a hacerlo.

Le faltaba valor.

Piyomon intentó animarla, e incluso intentó tocar la puerta por ella, pero se detuvo cuando le pidió que se detuviera.

—Necesito unos minutos más para estar lista. No puedo solo presentarme con unas galletas y decirle que lo amo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque —Sora se había quedado sin palabras —, porque así no funcionan las cosas.

—Los humanos son complicados.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Sora estaba por irse cuando vio a Taichi y a Agumon. En lo primero que pensó fue en que desearía tener su valor y que, si Taichi estuviera en su lugar sabría que hacer. Quiso ocultar el motivo por el que estaba allí, fallando en el intento. No sabía si eran sus nervios o si el amor que sentía era demasiado grande para ser ocultado, pero sí que siempre estaría agradecida con él por el apoyo que le brindó y por ser el valor que necesitaba para dar el paso que la llevaría a Yamato.


	2. San Valentin

San Valentin

Sumary: Piyomon siente curiosidad por el día de San Valentín.

Piyomon se sentía confundida. Sabía que a Sora le gustaba cocinar. Ella siempre procuraba llevar algo preparado por ella misma cada vez que visitaba el Digimundo o preparar su comida favorita cada vez que la visitaba. Podía ver el empeño que ponía en ese chocolate y pensó que era demasiado. Ver el estado de su camarada le hizo recordar la única ocasión en que se había comportado de ese modo.

—¿No crees que son muchos chocolates para Yamato?

—¿Qué te hacen pensar que son para Yamato? —preguntó Sora. Lucía más curiosa que avergonzada.

—Por lo mucho que te esfuerzas. Solo recuerdo verte así cuando le preparaste unas galletas a Yamato para Navidad.

—Solo este chocolate es para Yamato —Sora señaló el chocolate en el que estaba trabajando tan arduamente —, los otros son para mis amigos y para conocidos.

—¿Hay uno para mí? —preguntó Piyomon emocionada.

—Sí, pero no te lo daré hasta San Valentín.

—¿Qué es San Valentín?

—Un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad.

—¿Un día en honor de Sora y de Yamato? —preguntó Piyomon notablemente orgullosa.

Sora se sintió culpable al tener que romper esa ilusión.

—San Valentín es una celebración muy antigua, existe incluso antes de que Yamato y yo lo hiciéramos.

Sora comenzó a contarle a su camarada sobre San Valentín y los diferentes tipos de chocolates que se regalaban.

—No importa —la ilusión de Piyomon no desapareció del todo —, tal vez no sepa mucho de las celebraciones humanas, pero ese día suena muy a Yamato y Sora.

—¿Quieres preparar chocolates? —preguntó Sora sin saber si sentirse alagada o avergonzada por el comentario de su camarada.

Piyomon asintió enérgicamente y comenzaron a trabajar en los chocolates de San Valentín. Fue una tarea extenuante, pero de la que ambas amigas se sintieron orgullosas al terminar.


	3. Día blanco

Día blanco

Sumary: Ha pasado un mes del día Sorato... de San Valentin.

Yamato colocó con cuidado la pinza para el cabello sobre el papel de regalo. Hizo varios dobleces antes de deshacerlos, pues no se sentía satisfecho con el resultado. Después de varios intentos consideró que había hecho un buen trabajo y optó por el listón. Sabía que a Sora le gustaban los listones, había notado que ella solía usarlos en todos los arreglos florales que preparaba en la floristería de su madre.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Gabumon y su curiosidad era auténtica.

—Un regalo para Sora ¿Crees que le guste?

—¿Es la pinza que compraste ayer?

—Sí.

Yamato había ahorrado su salario de varios días para poder comprar esa pinza y, aunque en su momento estuvo seguro de que su novia lo amaría, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Un mes antes ella le había dado un chocolate casero, uno que había amado y él quería darle algo que estuviera a la altura de ese obsequio, no solo porque era lo que decía la tradición.

—Ella amará cualquier cosa que le des.

—Eso no ayuda mucho —comentó Yamato un tanto preocupado —. Quiero darle algo que realmente le guste y no que lo acepte solo por compromiso.

—La envoltura es linda —le dijo Gabumon —, aunque hubiera preferido usar más colores.

—La tradición dice que se debe dar un regalo caro a la persona amada un mes después de San Valentin.

—¿Qué es San Valentin?

—El día del amor y la amistad.

—¡Oh! ¡El día de Sora y Yamato! —comentó Gabumon bastante emocionado.

—No es nuestro día —respondió Yamato un tanto confundido. Recordaba que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase.

—Piyomon dice que sí y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ese día es tan propio de ustedes son que debería llamarse Sorato.

Yamato no preguntó. No estaba seguro de dónde había salido esa palabra, pero sí de que hacía referencia a su relación con Sora. La había escuchado de boca de muchas de sus fans y en varias entrevistas que le hicieron.

No era algo que le molestara, pero que tampoco diría en voz alta. Le gustaba la forma en que sus nombres sonaban juntos, le hacían recordar la tranquilidad que sentía al lado de Sora, la manera en que sus manos encajaban al tomarse o sus labios al besarse.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Gabumon, su mirada estaba fija en él.

—En que Sora nos espera, mejor nos damos prisa. Quiero darle un regalo en el día blanco, de preferencia este año.


End file.
